Chatfiber
by snapestochter
Summary: update, wir sind irre und stehen dazu deshalb auch das vierte Kapitel bitte Reviewt wie findet ihr es
1. Der erste Chat

Zuerst einmal alle Figuren gehören JKR. Chatfiber  
  
Kapitel 1: Harry sitzt gerade auf seinem Bett in seinem Zimmer und versucht einen Brief an Ron und Hermine zu schreiben. Er hat schon ungefähr drei Seiten damit voll geschrieben, wie langweilig es doch mit den Dursleys wäre. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihm Hat Hermine einen Riesen spaß mit Ginny zusammen, da sie in den Ferien bei Ron ist und sie sich mal wieder mit ihm gestritten hat, nahm sie ihren Laptop und ging mit Ginny Chatten. Ginny: ,,Was ist das für ein Ding und was heißt Chatten?" Hermine: ,,Das ist ein Laptop, ein tragbarer Computer und damit können wir mit Leuten aus aller Welt kommunizieren, hier such dir einfach einen Namen aus wie du dich nennst und dann kann es los gehen du musst nur noch auf Enter, diese Taste hier drücken!" Ginny: ,,Ich nehme GWH." Hermine: ,,Ok es kann los gehen!"  
  
Im Chat: GWH betritt den Raum "neue Freunde".  
  
Anwesende im Raum neue Freunde: liveBoy, geheimnisvollerJunge, Katrin04, FallinAngel, Blackangel, Drachenjunge, Multimillionär, Grummeltiger....GWH  
  
liveBoy zu Katrin04: Wo warst du so lange?  
  
Blackangel verlässt den Raum  
  
Drachenjunge: Hi all!  
  
Geheimnisvollerjunge zu GWH: Hi wie geht's Lust zu Chatten?  
  
Katrin04 zu liveBoy: War im Urlaub, sorry  
  
GWH zu Geheimnisvollerjunge: klar habe ich lust  
  
Multimillionär zu GWH: Hallo, neu hier?  
  
FallinAngel zu Drachenjunge: Hey wie geht's kleiner?  
  
GWH zu Multimillionär: ,,Ja neu hier!"  
  
Geheimnisvollerjunge zu GHW: ,,Wie alt bist du?"  
  
GWH zu Multimillionär: Und wer bist du?  
  
GHW zu Geheimnisvollerjunge: 14 und selber?  
  
Drachenjunge zu FallinAngel: mir geht es gut.  
  
Multimillionär zu GWH: Ein Hobby Zauberer und du?  
  
Geheimnisvollerjunge zu GWH: Ich auch werde aber bald 15 Katrin04 zu liveBoy: ,,Hab dich schon vermiss, was machst du so?  
  
liveBoy an alle: Ich brauche mehr Chatpartner  
  
FallinAngel zu Drachenjunge: super mir auch, was machst du noch so?  
  
liveBoy an Katrin04: ich habe dich doch auch vermisst.  
  
GHW zu geheimnisvoller Junge: ,,Wie heißt du?"  
  
Geheimnisvollerjunge zu GHW: Das verred man doch nicht, außer vielleicht an nahgelegene Freund. Aber von mir aus ich bin Dudley.  
  
Ginny: ,,Hermine, Heißt Harry Cousin nicht auch so?  
  
Hermine: ,,Ja eigentlich schon frag ihn mal nach seinem Nachnamen!"  
  
GHW zu Geheimnisvollerjunge: Wie ist dein Nachname, möchte ich nur mal so wissen ich heiße Jenny Parkinson!"  
  
Geheimnisvollerjunge zu GWH: ,,Dursley wieso?"  
  
FallinAngel: Bye all!  
  
FallinAngel verlässt den Raum  
  
GWH zu Geheimnisvollerjunge: ,,Nur so hat mich halt interessiert, du klingst nett, ich muss jetzt leider raus aus dem Chat, können wir uns morgen um die gleiche Zeit hier treffen?  
  
Hermine: ,,Du willst weiter mit dem Chatten?"  
  
Ginny: ,,,Ja der klingt nett!"  
  
Hermine wie du meinst, das kann ja lustig werden!"  
  
Geheimnisvollerjunge zu GWH: Ok bis morgen freu mich schon!  
  
Geheimnisvollerjunge verlässt den Raum  
  
GWH verlässt den Raum  
  
Hermine: ,,Also da bin ich aber auf Morgen gespannt!"  
  
Ginny: ,,Ich auch!"  
  
Ron: ,,Was macht ihr da?"  
  
Ginny/Hermine: ,,Raus!"  
  
Ron hey ich wollte nur sagen das ich einen Brief von Harry bekommen hab, ich dachte ihr wollt den auch lesen aber wenn ihr nicht wollt!"  
  
Hermine: ,,Natürlich wollen wir her damit!"  
  
Fortsetzung folgt  
  
Also ich wir haben uns gedacht wieso nicht und haben mal drauf los geschrieben, hoffe es gefällt euch, wir wissen noch nicht ob wir weiterschreiben sollen, wenn ja dann schreibt mal was in Reviews, Tschau  
  
Cu Mel and lil 


	2. Der Brief

Kapitel 2: Der Brief Hermine entreist Ron den Brief und ließt diesen laut vor.  
  
Hallo alle zusammen Mir geht es dem umständen endsprechend gut. Ich glaube mal ihr wisst, welche umstände ich meine. Doch diese umstände sind noch bedeutend schlimmer geworden, da Onkel Vernon heraus gefunden hat, das Schnuffi ihm nichts antun kann. Doch das stört mich nicht besonders, ach außerdem Dudley hat 30 Pfund zugenommen und wir dürfen wieder hungern, doch ich stehe das schon durch. Schon deshalb werde ich durchhalten, weil mir Dumbledore geschrieben hat, das ich den Rest der Ferien mit euch verbringen darf. Soweit ich weiß werdet ihr mich Morgen zusammen mit Rons Vater abholen, dass kann ja heiter werden. Ihr fragt euch jetzt bestimmt warum, nicht wahr? Und zwar, weil ´Fred und George euch begleiten werden! Ich hoffe mal ihr bekommt jetzt keinen Anfall, weil ich im Moment mehr wusste als ihr, aber das kommt daher, weil Schnuffi Dumbledore gebeten hat, dass ich auch ein paar gute Tage haben darf. Dieser hat dann deinen Vater gefragt und ihn zu Gehheimhaltung verpflichtet, doch ich habe mir gedacht, jetzt könntet ihr es auch mal erfahren. Ich hoffe dann mal, dass mir nichts passiert. Das war ein Scherz, ich hoffe mal das ist euch klar und bitte nicht ausrasten Hermine. Ach ja und hier noch eine Information für Ginny, ich weis zwar nicht warum Dumbledore gesagt hat das ich dir welche Kaufen soll, aber ich habe dir zwei Radiowecker gekauft, verschläfst du etwa immer? (Ginny: ,,Sag mal Hermine was ist ein Radiowecker?" Hermine: ,, Das erklär ich dir später, jetzt les ich erst mal den Brief zuende!") Ach ja, ich hoffe mal, du weis überhaupt was ein Radiowecker ist. Ich würde sagen, das soll dir Hermine erklären, aber dann bezweifle ich, dass du danach schlauer bist, denn ihre Worte, die sie dafür verwänden würde, wären für dich Kauderwelsch, das Wort kennst du doch?  
  
(Ginny: ,,Nein, Hermine?" Hermine: ,,Gleich.")  
  
Also versuche ich dir mal zu erklären, was ein Radiowecker ist. Also es ist eine Uhr die dich jeden Morgen um eine gewünschte Zeit durch Musik weckt. Da Hermine hier so wieso allwissend ist (Hermine: ,,Hey!") kann sie dir zeigen wie das alles Funktioniert. Ach ja und Ron ich verstehe deinen Brief nicht ganz, was heißt Liebeskummer mit ........ möchte ..... gerne einladen und ... ...sagen aber ... beschäftigt sich nur mit meiner ... , alles verstanden? haha wenn ich bei dir bin erklärst du mir das bitte ja? Nein, ich frage nicht, sondern du erklärt es mir! Und auf deine Frage, nein ich habe nichts von Tatze gehört, außer, dass er wohl ein gutes Wort eingelegt hat, damit ich gute Ferien verbringen kann. Irgendwie mache ich mir große Sorgen um ihn, mehr als um mich selbst, hoffe er lebt noch. Ich hoffe euch geht's richtig gut. Ach ja bevor ich es vergesse, Hermine ich hab jetzt auch einen Laptop mit Internet, haha du bist nicht mehr die einzige, wir müssen mal zusammen Chatten gehen wir alle!  
  
(Hermine: ,,Ach, wo wir gerade beim Chatten sind, rate mal, wenn Ginny nett findet und mit wem sie sich morgen wieder Chattet?" Ginny: ,,Du bist gemein?" Ron: ,,Du fragst so blöd, als wäre es Dudley." Hermine: ,,Stimmt." Ron: ,,Das sollte ein Scherz sein. Ginny bist du übergeschnappt?" Ginny: ,,Ja.")  
  
Vielleicht haben wir uns ja schon mal getroffen, aber wir wissen es nicht, dass wäre witzig. Ich will euch nicht mehr lange aufhalten, aber muss euch noch unbedingt etwas sagen, Cho ist mit so einem Dämlack zusammen der sich unverschämter weise mit mir anfreunden will, er wohnt gegenüber von mir und wird ab nächstes Schuljahr nach Hogwarts kommen, er war vorher in Durmstrang, bemitleidet mich gefälligst! Wenn nicht ist auch egal, ich habe es so wieso langsam aufgegeben, also er heißt Otto und hat rote Haare und ist nicht gerade nett. Ach ja ich mag deine Haare, aber seine sind abscheulich. Ich liebe dich nicht klar, ich wollte nur meinen Kopf aus der schlinge retten. Und Ginny, keine Blöden Kommentare ich kenne dich langsam und auch alle anderen Klappe ich finde Ron als Kumpel echt nett, aber sonst mag ich ihn nicht.  
  
Was mache ich hier eigentlich? -Ach ja er mag keine Roten Haare und will jeden der welche hat verkloppen, hier gibt es schon viele Verletzte, also pass auf Ron. (Hermine: ,,So kann man auch vom Thema ablenken!" Ron: ,,Hermine ich warne dich!" Hermine: ,,Und vor dir hab ich nicht mal im Dunkeln Angst, och Ron guck nicht so deppert, lach mal ein bissel!" Ron:  
  
,,Hermine nimm mich nicht auf den arm *in Gedanken: höchstens in den Arm!*) Ich weis nun wurden dumme Kommentare abgelassen und dann kann es ja weiter gehen. Ihr wisst ja, das ich letztes Schuljahr Fotos gemacht habe, keine Zauberfotos, sondern normale, aber egal er hat gesehen, wo ich sie in ein Album eingeordnet habe und er hat Hermine gesehen. Ja dich Hermine, komischerweise findet er dich schön, dass war ein Scherz, also er hat sich in dein Anglitz verliebt und ist fest entschlossen dich zu erobern. Mich hat Otto auch schon versucht über dich auszuquetschen, doch ich hielt es für besser, meinen Mund zu halten. Doch das hat nicht viel genützt, da er ChoChang ausgefragt hat und er hat vor dich in drei Tagen, bei Ron zu besuchen, also viel Glück schon mal im Voraus. Sorry wollt euch nicht so lange aufhalten, hatte aber langweile, bin ich nicht gemein, jetzt müsst ihr das alles lesen und ich geh jetzt Chatten!(Ich hab Hedwig das neue Futter gegeben, jetzt müsste der Brief ganz schnell bei euch eintreffen)  
  
Bis dann  
  
Euer Harry  
  
So um die Frage zu beantworten, ja wir haben das einfach so geschrieben und uns einfach hingesetzt, da gibt er's noch massig lustige Storys von, aber wir wissen nicht ob wir euch das antun sollen. Wir hoffen das dieses Kapitel etwas übersichtlicher ist, bitte Reviewt bitte bitte.  
  
Cu Mel & Lil 


	3. Ein Kurzer Chat

Kapitel 3: Ein kurzer Chat und Harrys Ankunft  
  
Hermine: ,,Komm Ginny gehen wir in dein Zimmer!" Ginny: ,,Klar, ich will Chatten." Ron: ,, Ok jetzt will ich aber wissen, was ist Chatten!" Ginny: ,,Das kann dir Harry morgen erklären, komm Hermine." Hermine und Ginny gehen gemeinsam in Ginnys Zimmer und holen den Laptop hervor. Ginny versucht den Laptop einzuschalten und geht mit dem Namen GWH & Loser in den Chat. Ginny: ,,Sag mal Hermine wieso Loser?" Hermine: ,,Das liegt doch auf der Hand." Ginny: ,,Na wenn du meinst!"  
  
GWH & Loser betritt den Chat.  
  
Sie nehmen dieses mal den Raum Schule, dort ist nur Multimillionär und Geheimnisvollerjunge anwesend.  
  
GWH & Loser: Hey Leute wie geht's?  
  
Geheimnisvollerjunge zu GWH & Loser: ,,Hallo GWH schön dich wieder zu sehen und auch dir hallo Loser.  
  
Multimillionär: Na wer nennt sich schon Loser, für mich haben solche Personen keinen Wert!  
  
GWH & Loser zu Multimillionär: Gegenfrage, wer kann so arrogant sein und sich Multimillionär nennen? Meiner Meinung nach muss dieser ein ganz schöner Loser sein und sich hinter seinen angeblichen Millionären verstecken."  
  
Geheimnisvollerjunge: Ich kenne jemanden mit dem würde sich Multimillionär bestimmt vertragen, das ist auch so ein Schleimbolzen, der sich hinter Geld und Macht versteckt!  
  
Geheimnisvollerjunge denkt erinnert mich stark an Malfoy  
  
GWH & Loser: und was hast du heute schon so gemacht Dudley?  
  
Geheimnisvollerjunge: Ach ich habe meine Sachen gepackt, fahre Morgen in Urlaub in die Berge ich werde Wiesel beobachten!  
  
Multimillionär: Ich kenne auch Wiesel die halten sich für Menschen wohnen aber da wo eigentlich Füchse wohnen!  
  
Hermine sagt: ,,Kein wunder, dass Harry zu euch darf, wenn Dudley in den Urlaub fährt." Ginny: ,, Guck mal dieser Multimillionär, weißt du was wenn ich nicht besser wüste das Malfoy nie an Muggelsachen gehen würde, würde ich sagen das ist dieser Mistkerl!"  
  
GWH & Loser: Wie schön für euch.  
  
Geheimnisvollerjunge: Und was hast du so gemacht?  
  
GWH & Loser zu Geheimnisvollerjunge: Wir haben uns köstlich amüsiert.  
  
Geheimnisvollerjunge: oh das hört man gerne, wenn ich in Urlaub bin können wir dann trotzdem noch Chatten?  
  
GWH & Loser: Meiner Meinung nach gerne, aber ob zwei Freunde von mir damit einverstanden sind weis ich nicht. Aber klar, direkt morgen wieder.  
  
Geheimnisvollerjunge: Ich nehme auch demnächst Feuermelder mit, dann kann sich einer von deinen Freunden auch mit ihm Unterhalten, er ist sehr nett und heißt Roland!  
  
Hermine: ,,Wusste gar nicht das Dudley Freunde hat, aber von mir aus."  
  
Multimillionär: Ich bin auch noch da.  
  
GWH & Loser: Schade wir dachten du wärst weg!  
  
Geheimnisvollerjunge: Mit Unterdrücker unterhält man sich nicht, dass solltest du wissen.  
  
GWH & Loser: Und dein Name ist echt Dudley Dursley?  
  
Geheimnisvollerjunge: Ja, wieso magst du meinen Namen nicht, meine Eltern mögen ihn.  
  
Multimillionär: Wenn du jetzt sagst das Potter dein Cousin ist, das Kotze ich!  
  
Geheimnisvollerjunge denkt: ,,Hilfe, dass ist echt Malfoy."  
  
Geheimnisvollerjunge: Ja, wieso kennst du diese Flachbirne?  
  
Ginny: ,,Hilfe das ist doch nicht möglich, Malfoy, hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können und Dudley soll das zurück nehmen, Harry ist keine Flachbirne!"  
  
Geheimnisvollerjunge: Was habt ihr denn alle?  
  
GWH & Loser: Du Mistkerl ich hasse dich du hast Harry beleidigt! Hermine: ,,Ginny spinnst du, jetzt kann man auch nix mehr machen sag du bist irgendwer aber nicht du und nicht ich!"  
  
Geheimnisvollerjunge: Wer bist du?  
  
GWH &Loser : Ich bin der Schatten der die Nacht durch flattert ich bin, nein ich bin nicht dieser Komische Erpel ich bin jemand der dir nicht sagt wer er ist, bä!  
  
Geheimnisvollerjunge: Ich mag diesen Scheißer trotzdem nicht bä!  
  
GWH & Loser: Du Hirnloser kleiner Fettsack willst Harry beleidigen, wie wäre es wenn du dir zuerst einmal ein Gehirn leihst!  
  
Geheimnisvollerjunge: Ich glaube ich gehorche dir mal und werde Harry besser kennen lernen, also nehme ich Harry mit auf meine Reise. Danke das du mir die Augen geöffnet hast.  
  
GWH &Loser: Wenn du das tust wirst du meine Wut zu spüren bekommen, das schwöre ich!  
  
Multimillionär : Gehörst du vielleicht zum allseits beliebten Chaostrio?  
  
Geheimnisvollerjunge: Ich gehorche nur dir und nehme ihn halt mit, außerdem was hast du da für einen nutzen dran, wenn nicht. Er will glaube ich so wieso nur zu seinen Spaßti Freunden. Multimillionär, wer ist das Chaostrio, ist mein Cousin einer von diesen Chaoten?  
  
GWH &Loser: Erst einmal Malfoy halt die Klappe und du ja wenn du Harry mitnimmst, dann nimm auch gleich Ron mit , dann hast du den Spaß des Lebens!  
  
Geheimnisvollerjunge denkt: ,,Sollten sie etwa Ginny und Hermine sein?"  
  
Geheimnisvollerjunge: Wie nahe steht ihr Harry?  
  
GWH & Loser : Nicht sehr, es geht so, wieso fragst du eigentlich, kennen ihn nur aus der Schule!  
  
Geheimnisvollerjunge denkt: ,,Das können sie ihren Friseur erzählen, sie sind es, das wird ein Spaß."  
  
Geheimnisvollerjunge: ,,Weil ich sonst Harry gerne nicht mitgenommen hätte, aber wenn es so ist kann ich ihn ja im Urlaub schön ärgern.  
  
GWH & Loser: Viel Spaß, tritt ihn mal von mir, ach ja und frag ihn ob Hermine schon Das Geschenk für uns besorgt hat!  
  
Geheimnisvollerjunge verlässt den Chat, weil er aufhören muss.  
  
Ginny: ,,Komm Hermine lass uns auch aufhören, wir können ja Morgen weiter Chatten!"#  
  
GHW & Loser verlassen den Chat!  
  
Multimillionär: Lasst mich doch nicht alleine, Hey wo seid ihr alle?  
  
Fortsetzung folgt............  
  
So das war dann das 1, 2, 3... genau das Dritte Kapitel, toll ne ich kann zählen, juppi! Mel sag auch mal was! Kein Bock, bin echt sprachlos hahaha, ui toll geiler Kommentar, du bist heute echt gesprächig, wie auch immer (hihihi) bitttttttttttttttteeeeeeeeeeee reviewt *aufkniefallundbettel*  
  
  
  
Mel & Lil 


	4. Die Wahrheit kommt ans Licht und Hermine...

Kapitel 3 (Teil 2)  
  
Harry schalltet seinen Laptop aus und schreibt einen Jucksbrief an Ron, diesen schickt er wieder mit Hedwig zu Ron.  
  
Ron: ,,Hermine Ginny, hier ist ein Brief von Harry, den müsst ihr lesen, das ist so ahhhhhhhhhh!" Hermine entreist Ron den Brief und ließt ihn vor: ,,Hallo Ron, Ich habe gerade von Dudley erfahren, dass ich nicht zu euch kommen darf, weil wohl irgend jemand ihn im Internet angefaucht hat und er mich deshalb mit Nehmen will." Ginny: ,,Hermine das , ich äh , hahahahahahaha!" Ron: ,,Was habt ihr?" Hermine: ,,Ob Harry kommt oder nicht Wiesel wird er auf jedenfall sehen!" Ron: ,,Das ist nicht witzig, Harry darf nicht kommen, weil sich ihrgend jemand beschwert hat." Hermine: ,,Ron Schätzchen, mach dir keine sorgen, dass biegen wir schon hin!" Ron: ,,Und wie?" Ginny:,, Mit dem Laptop!" Ron: ,,Mit dem Laptop?" Hermine: ,,Genau Ron Schätzchen, wir werden Dudley eine Mail schicken!" Ron: ,,Wieso, wart ihr diese Idioten?" Hermine: ,,Das habe ich überhört Ron Schätzchen, wir haben uns nicht beschwert, wir haben ihn nur angemault weil er geschrieben hat, das Harry eine Flachbirne ist!" Ron: ,,Na super, lasst Dudley doch einfach Labbern, wegen euch darf Harry jetzt nicht kommen. Wenn er doch noch kommt, dann pass auf, dass er es nie erfährt er wird euch umbringen." Ginny: ,,Aber Ron du würdest doch nicht zulassen, dass Harry deine kleine liebe Schwester und dann auch noch Hermine, die Liebe deines Lebens umbringt, oder?" Ron: ,,Doch liebend gerne. Wart nur du.." Er rennt hinter Ginny her. Hermine: ,,Ron jetzt bleib hier, du hast mir versprochen mir ein Buch zu geben!" Doch er hört nicht und verkloppt Ginny. Doch Ginny kann durch Hilfe von Fred und George Endkommen, die sie beschützen und sie rennt zu Hermine, die jetzt Sauer auf Ron ist. Die beiden gehen wieder ins Internet. Hermine schreibt dem Geheimnisvollenjungen eine Mail.  
  
Lieber Dudley, wärst du so nett und würdest Harry doch zu den Weasleys schicken, denn da ist es ganz toll für ihn, den da ist eine kleine Überraschung für ihn parat, ne kleine Explosion, aber sag ihm nichts, dass wird ne Überraschung!"  
  
Cu GWH &Loser  
  
Am nächsten Tag wird die Mail von ihm gelesen und schreibt:  
  
Aber, aber ich will doch nicht das ihm was passiert. Zu mindestens jetzt nicht mehr, wo ihr beiden mir doch die Augen geöffnet habt. Zwar hasse ich ihn immer noch, aber ich sollte ihn mal kennen lernen. EUER Geheimnisvoller Junge  
  
Gerade als Hermine und Ginny die Traurige Nachricht an Ron weitergeben wollen, steht Harry vor der Tür. Harry: ,,Hallo, wie geht's euch so?" Hermine: ,,Ron Kneif mich mal!" Ron: ,,Bitte, gerne." Er kneift sie richtig feste. Hermine: ,,Hey Ron, nicht so feste, was fällt dir ein?" Harry: ,,Was ist den?" Ginny: ,,Nix die Flirten nur wieder!" Harry: ,,Ach so, was machen wir jetzt?" Ginny: ,,Ich für meinen Teil habe Hunger und geh jetzt Essen!" Harry: ,,Kann ich mit esse kommen? Habe den ganzen Morgen noch nichts gefuttert." Ginny: ,,Was ist den das für ne Frage , natürlich, du bist doch unser Gast, ach ja und wieso durftest du auf einmal doch kommen, hä?" Harry: ,,Durfte ich ja gar nicht, aber ich wollte nicht mit." Hermine: ,,Gute Idee einfach nicht mitzuwollen und dann hier her zu kommen!" Harry: ,,Hatte ja keine andere Wahl, denn Mrs. Figg war nicht zu Hause." Ron: ,,Nett, sag mal Hermine, darf ich heute mit Chatten?" Harry: ,,Ginny gehen wir jetzt ich habe auch Hunger?" Ginny: ,,Klar komm!" Sie verduften in die Küche, wo Harry herzlich in fangen wird. Später nach dem Essen geht Ron zusammen mit Harry in sein Zimmer und Hermine und Ginny verduften ebenfalls. Harry schallten seinen Laptop ein und geht Chatten.  
  
Geheimnisvoller Junge &Feuermelder betreten dem Chatraum Hawaii.  
  
Geheimnisvollerjunge & Feuermelder: Tach alle zusammen, ist GWH vielleicht hier?  
  
Geheimnisvollerjunge & Feuermelder: Ach ja Loser darf auch antworten. Ron: ,,Wer ist den das?" Harry: ,,äh, nette Leute, aber loser hat einen knall." Ron: ,,Ok!"  
  
Geheimnisvollerjunge &Feuermelder: Ist den zu mindestens Multimillionär anwesend?  
  
GHW &Loser: So weit bist du gesunken?  
  
Geheimnisvollerjunge &Feuermelder: Ja, Feuermelder soll doch auch mal Draco kennen lernen. Also bist du anwesend lieber Multimillionär?  
  
Multimillionär: Ich spreche nicht mehr mit euch, ihr habt mich einfach alle alleine gelassen!  
  
Geheimnisvollerjunge &Feuermelder: Musste doch die Wiesel besuchen, hatte leider keine Zeit mehr. Ron: ,Sag mal Harry, nennst du dich manchmal Dudley?" Harry: ,,Meinst du ich bin bescheuert, dass würde ich nie machen. Der ist doch abartig, wieso?" Ron: ,,Nur so Dudley!" Harry: ,,Willst du mich beleidigen?"  
  
Geheimnisvollerjunge &Feuermelder: Hier Feuermelder, was für ein scheiß Name, wie auch immer na wie geht's euch GWH &Loser?  
  
GWH &Loser: Losers Name ist auch nicht besser, aber sie hat sich den Namen selber ausgesucht, aber mir gefällt der Name Feuermelder. Hier Loser, der gefällt ihr nur weil sie selber einer ist, aber ich mag Feuermelder, mein bester Freund ist einer!  
  
Geheimnisvollerjunge &Feuermelder: Es gibt ja zum glück mehrere Feuermelder aussehende, aber wie geht es Flachbirne so? Ron: ,,Harry du bist gemein, ärger Ginny und Hermine nicht so, lass mich auch mal!"  
  
GWH &Loser: Wir kennen keine Flachbirne, sagt mal wie seht ihr eigentlich aus?"  
  
Geheimnisvollerjunge &Loser: Ich habe stabile Knochen und kurze gepflegte braune Haar. Ich habe Rote Haare wie man vielleicht wissen muss bei dem Nicknamen, mehr sag ich nicht! Harry: ,,Passt meine Beschreibung nicht gut?" Ron: ,,Was bezweckst du eigentlich mit der Scharade, Ginny tötet dich wenn sie das Rausbekommt, Hermine nicht, sie ist etwas vernünftiger, sie tötet mich!" Harry: ,,Das passt doch, aber stelle dir vor sie hatten den ganze Mist wirklich zu Dudley geschrieben, durch ihn kenne ich nämlich diesen Chat. Dann hätte ich meine Ferien vergessen können." Ron: ,,Jaja, aber wie meinst du das, das passt doch, häää?"  
  
GWH &Loser: Nettes ausehen ihr beiden, aber ich bezweifel, dass du nur breite Knochen hast du bist einfach nur Fett. Hier spricht die Vernunft nichts gegen dich Feuermelder, meine Freundin hat nur was gegen deinen Freund, ich auch!  
  
Geheimnisvollerjunge &Feuermelder: Damit können wir leben. Was machst du gerade so Multimillionär? Hast du schon eine Bank überrfallen?  
  
Multimillionär: Ich rede nicht mit euch!  
  
GHW &Loser: Da ihr jungs seid, mal ne frage von Loser, wieso benehmen sich alle Jungs so blöd, wenn man einen nett findet ignorieren die einen!"  
  
Geheimnisvollerjunge &Feuermelder: ,,Wer soll nett sein, dieser Idiot Malfoy?  
  
Multimillionär: Was habe ich dir den getan, wenn sie mich halt mag, kannst du doch nichts gegen machen, aber ich muss raus, bye mein Mausi Loser.  
  
Multimillionär verlässt den Raum und es kommt Gogo.  
  
GWH &Loser: Den mag ich doch nicht, das war nur ne frage, auf jemanden bezogen, den ihr sowieso nicht kennt!  
  
Gogo: Halo ihr alle, wie geht es euch so? Lange nichts mehr von dir gehört Geheimnisvollerjunge.  
  
Geheimnisvollerjunge &Feuermelder: Ach so, wir dachten schon, wie wäre es wenn dun mit dem jenigen sprichst Ach hei Gogo wie geht's?  
  
Gogo: Super und wer ist dein neuer Freund?  
  
Geheimnisvollerjunge: Berichte ich dir ein anderes mal muss jetzt aufhören die Mutter meines Freundes ruft! Mrs.Weasley: ,,Könnt ihr mal alle runterkommen?" Harry: ,,Oh shit!" Ron: ,,Hör mal musstest du dich jetzt verplappern?" Harry: ,,Ich glaube dieses Zimmerverlasse ich lieber nicht mehr."  
  
GWH &Loser: ,,Wir hören sie auch rufen, wir kommen gleich mal rüber!"  
  
Harry: ,,Verbarigadiere die Tür, Ron."Hermine reist die Tür auf: ,,Zu spät, jetzt seid ihr fällig!" Harry: ,,Hallo Hermine, was verschlägt dich den in diese gegend?" Hermine: ,,Mord!" Harry: ,,Qwer wurde den ermördet?"§ Hermine: ,,Erst du dann Ron, Ginny dein Opfer wartet!" Ron: ,,Was habe ich den damit zu tun?"  
  
Harry: ,,Du idiod, musst dichj immer raus reden." Hermine: ,,Lass Ron in ruhe!" Harry: ,,Halt du dich da raus, also Ron, komm, zweikampf." Ginny: ,,Das ist gemein, ich töte dich nicht Ron!" Die beiden zwängen sich halb Kämpfend an den beiden vor bei und rennen, dass das zeig hält. Hermine: ,,Na wartet euch kRieg ich noch!" Hermine und Ginny hetzten den beiden hinterher und nehmen sie draußen in gewarsam! Beide:,,So ein mist." Hermine: ,,Stellt euch nicht so an, ihr habt mit dem scheiß angefangen!" Ginny: ,,Ach lassen wir sie doch am lebven, wie könnten doch gut zwei diener gebrauchen!" Beide: ,,Ihr könnt uns mal." Hermine: ,,Ach Ron schätzchen, willst du lieber sterben?" Ron: ,,Ja, da sterbe ich lieber." Hermine: ,,Ach bitte Ron schätzchen!" Harry: ,,Warum lässt du dir das eigentlich gefallen?" Ron: ,,was den?" Harry: ,,Na das schätzchen." Ron: ,,Wen sie spaß hat, ich ignorier das einfach!" Harry: ,,Das bezweifel ich." Hermine: ,,Keine privat gespräche, du kommst jetzt mit und du auch!" Beide: ,,Nein." Und rennen wieder weg. Hermine: ,,Was haben die denn ich wollte fragen ob wir nicht gemeinsam was unternehmen, Ron ist sooooooooooooooooo gemein!" Hermine geht Sauer in Ginnys Zimmer während Ginny Ron sucht, sie muss mal mit ihm Reden. Harry: ,,Ginny, wo ist den Hermine, wir leben doch noch." Ginny: ,,Die ist sauer weil Ron sie immer ;;Ignoriert", vertanden?" Harry: ,,Das sollte doch nur ein Spaß werden, hat die eigentlich einen knall, nicht war Ron?" Ginny: ,,Du hjast es nicht verstanden, wieso sind Jungen immer soo.... wenn man einen nett findet ignoriert der einen, frischt das eure erinnerung auf?"  
  
Beide: ,,Wir sind nicht blöd." Harry: ,,Ginny, woher soll er das denn jetzt schon wieder wissen. Wir haben doch gerade nur spaß gemacht, weil ihr es auch gemacht hat.!" Ginny: ,,Ron geh doch bitte zu Hermine, bitte, bitte, bitte , bitte , bitte , bitte , bitte sie mag dich doch so gerne und wenn ichmir noch ein abend ihr schwärmereien anhören muss, dann tick ich aus!" Ron: ,,Du gehst mir auf dem Wecker Ginny, aber von mir aus, aber umbringen lasse ich mich nicht." Ginny: ,,Gut, und was machen wir so lange Harry, oder hast du schon was anderes vor?"  
  
Harry: ,,Ja, ich muss einen Brief an Mrs. Figg schreiben, dass ich nicht komme. Sie war heute Morgen ja leider nicht da, aber du kannst mir ja helfen." Ginny: ,,Ne muss nicht sein, ich muss auch noch einenBrief schreiben, bis später!" Ron geht zu Hermine und Harry ist verwirrt. Harry verfasst in Rons Zimmer einen Brief an Mrs. Figg, der natürlich nicht ganz der warheit endspricht. Währenddessen bei Ron und Hermine. Ron: ,,Darf ich Reinkommen?" Hermine: ,,NATÜRLICH; DARFST:" Sie heult. Ron: ,,Hey was hast du den?" Hermine: ,,Gar nichts, was soll ich den haben?" Ron: ,,Sieht zwar nicht so aus, aber wie du meinst, darf ich mich zu dir setzten?" Hermine: ,,Wenn es sein muss, klar.." Ron: ,,Was heißt, wenn es seinb muss?" Hermine: ,,Na, dass was ich gerade gesagt haben." Ron: ,,Na gut, auch eine antwort, wieso weinst du?" Hermine: ,,War gerade so was trauriges im Fernsehn." Ron: ,,ähm Hermine was ist das?" Hermine: ,,Ein Geräte, dass meine art erfunden hat." Ron: ,,So etwas besitzen wir nicht, also wieso weinst du?" Hermine: ,,RAUS, las mich doch einfach in ruhe." Ron: ,,Ich will dich aber nicht in ruhe lassen, bitte sag mir doch was los ist, was hab ich falsch gemacht, bitte Herm, es tut mir auch leid das ich und Harry euch so reingelegt haben!" Hermine: ,,RAUS." Ron: ,,NEIN! Ich bleibe, biotte Hermine würdest du mir wenigstens sagen was du hast, ich wüsste es wirklich gerne, ich mach mir sorgen!" Hermine: ,,Verschwinde doch einfach nur, respektire doch einfach meinen wunsch." Ron: ,,Das geht doch nich, erstens weiß ich gar nicht wieso du sauer bist, wenn du meinst ich ignorier dich, dann spinnst du sonst wäre ich ja nicht hier, aber wenn du willst kann ich dich ja jetzt ignorieren?" Hermine: ,,RAUS." Ron: ,,Schrei nicht immer so ich bin ja nicht schwerhörig, ich weiß das du willst das ich gehe, aber bitte sag mir vorher was ich dir getan habe, bitte!" Hermine: ,,Raus, bitte verschwinde doch einfach." Ron gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und geht. Währenddessen bei Ginny. Ginny: ,,Ok einen Brief an meine Liebe Freundin, was für ne scheiß ausrede für nen Brief an Malfoy!"  
  
Tach Kanalratte So jetzt mal zu unserer Wette, du wirst kläglich versagen, ha dann bist du klein wie ne Ratte, obwohl, das bist du ja jetzt schon, wie auch immer, ich verkuppel Hermine und Ron schon und du du wirst sie ich kanns gar nicht schreinben, bä die vorstellung das du und Hermine, bääääääääää, auf jedenfall wie gesagt wenn du die Wette verlierst, dann bist du für das nächste Schuljahr mein Slave, hähä, und wenn ich , aber das ist ausgeschlossen die Wette verliere, dann geh bä ich bä mit bä dir bä aus bä!" Aufwiedersehen, geh in die Klappsmühle!"  
  
Deine dich Hassende Ginny  
  
Ginny verschickt diesen sofort und schaut bei Harry vorbei. Ginny: ,,Na Harry und wie weit bist du mit deinem Brief?" Harry: ,,Fertig und hast du schon an wen auch immer geschrieben?" Ginny: ,,Logisch, ich bin fertig und richtig Happy." Harry : ,,Schön, hast du lust Schwimmen zu gehen, Ron hat mir von irgendeiner schwimm möglichkeit erzählt!" Ginny: ,,Klar, aber da müssten wir mit den Besen hin fliegen, aber momentan haben wir keinen, Dad hat alle in die reperatur geschickt." Harry:,,Dann nimm ich dich auf meinem mit!" Ginny denkt: ,,Irre, das ist einfach... ." ,,Wenn es den sein muss, von mir aus. Ich hole nur eben meine Sachen." In ihrem Zimmer. Hermine: ,,Wo ist Ron dieser Trottel?" Ginny: ,,Woher soll ich das den wissen,? Hermine welchen Badeanzug soll ich nnehemen, oder doch besser einen Bikini?" Hermine: ,,Weiß ich nicht ich geh jetzt Ronn suchen!" Ginny: ,,Viel Spaß. Welchen nehme ich nur? -Der Bikini ist sexy, denn nehme ich." Hermine: ,,Ron da bist du ja , was fällt dir ein einfach abzuhauen?" Ron: ,,Hallo Hermine, was ist den jetzt los, du wolltest doch das ich verrschwinde." Hermine: ,,Rede dich nicht Raus, du hast mich einfach alleine gelassen, du bist so gemein, Ron wieso hast du mir vorher ein Küsschen gegeben, hä?" Ron: ,,Langsam bekomme ich angst vor, was ist mit dir los?" Hermine: ,,Ich habe heute einfach einen schlechten, scheiß blöden, argggg Tag, sorr Ron ich wollte dich nicht ancshrein, aber du hast es verdiesnt du warst soooooooo gemein, du..., sorry habs nicht so gemeint, weiß auch nicht was los ist, lass mich jetzt aber bloß nicht alleine, egal was ich sage, ja Ron, bitte?" Ron: ,,Ich lass dich doch nicht absichtlich alleine, aber ich mache halt gerne Spaß und weis nicht was los ist, wollen wir zusammen ins Mug... ins Dorf gehen?" Hermine: ,,Ich mit dir, äh sorry, das war wieder, was auch immer das war, gerne , ich würde gerne mit dir ins Dorf gehen, beantwortest du mir dann noch meine Frage von eben?" Ron: ,,Zum Trost, habe gedacht du könntest Einbieschen Trostgebrauchen, kommst du?" Hermine: ,,Gerne, und danke!" Hermine gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt.  
  
Und wie war es bis jetzt, es geht natürlich weiter, und eswird auch wieder gechattet und Hermine hat ab und zu nur stimmungsschwankungen, kommt davon wenn man zu lange vor dem Copi sitzt  
  
Cu Mel &Lil 


End file.
